A Day at the Beach
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Joey loses a duel and the Rare Hunters decide to take more than just Joey's rarest card. Joey reflects on the good times he had with his sister. Warning: not for the faint of heart.


**Warning: Sex without consent. **

Joey headed down a dark alley, eager to get to the hospital where his sister was about to have her operation. It was a known shortcut of his, but pretty dangerous to take at night. However, Joey just had to get there fast. If his sister didn't have the operation that night, she would never, because the specialist was leaving in the afternoon. Joey knew his sister wouldn't go through with the operation if he didn't show up, so he hurried.

Unfortunately, three foreboding men wearing long, dark purple robes blocked his path. The leader challenged Joey to a duel. The duel was intense, and Joey neared the final cards he would place on the field that night. When he played his Red Eyes Black Dragon and obliterated the monster the mysterious man had in defense mode, he knew he was close to winning.

However, misfortune befell him when the man's strategy was revealed. "I play Exodia!" he yelled before bursting into evil laughter. "Now your Red Eyes Black Dragon is mine!"

Joey couldn't believe it. He had lost.

The man continued to explain his strategy, revealing that he had three sets of Exodia because he was a rare hunter, and that he had won the cards by preying on weaker duelists.

"I lost." Joey choked up, knowing his Red Eyes Black Dragon had been lost forever to the opposing duelist. Resolved to remain honorable, he took the cards out of his duel disk's graveyard to retrieve the card that the man in the robe had rightfully won. I have ta get to Serenity, Joey thought. I have to be there for her operation.

Joey looked up from his cards to find that he was surrounded by, not just three, but five men wearing the same kind of cloak the duelist who just beat him was wearing. He felt a sense of desperation come over him as the men in robes left the shadows. "I'm gettin' your card." One of the men grabbed Joey by the arm, causing him to fumble with his deck. "I said I was gettin' it for ya!"

"We're taking it by force," said the leader.

"But ya don't have to, I got-" Joey gasped for air as he felt the wind knocked out of him, a knee connecting with his stomach and another Rare Hunter hitting him in the back with an elbow. Suddenly, four men were punching him and kicking him. "Stop!" ordered the leader. The other men held his arms behind his back to keep him from getting away.

Joey looked up with fire in his eyes as the leader knelt down and held his chin. "You're nothing but a low down street monkey."

Joey growled at the insult and struggled to be released. "Let me go!" he shouted. "I have to get to my sister - " His voice cracked. He shut his eyes tightly and let a tear run down his cheek. The leader cocked his head, giving his gang the go ahead to take more than just Joey's rarest card. The leader picked up the Red Eyes Black Dragon as he watched his henchmen do the dirty work.

Joey struggled hopelessly for freedom as the men in robes tore off his shirt. "What are you going to do to me?" Dreading the answer that was soon to follow, Joey jerked his body as he felt his pants loosen. His eyes widened in realization, and he fought harder. They pushed his face into the pavement as tears, blood, and snot ran down the side of his cheek. Trembling, Joey managed to cry pleas for help, vocal cords strained as the first man entered his body. All of his muscles tensed in an attempt to force him out, but the man just thrust deeper into him. His grip was so tight, Joey could feel the Rare Hunter's nails digging into his pelvis.  
Attempting to distract himself, Joey thought of Serenity - her long brown hair, her sweet nature, all the good times they'd had. Good times like... His thoughts were interrupted by the first man releasing his hot seed inside him. The pain overwhelmed him in a tidal wave that took over his mind.  
It's over. I just have to wait for them to leave. I'm goin' to be okay. It'll be okay.

Feet shuffled, but something was wrong. He felt the hands leave his body, only be replaced by two more. The second man easily pushed himself in. Joey, his body beginning to go numb, winced as he was held and repeatedly slammed into.

Joey's mind drifted, remembering good times with his sister. He remembered the day when he took his sister to the beach, the days when they were just kids. How much fun they'd had. What they'd done. And most importantly, the promise he had yet to fulfill to her. He had promised to take her to the beach once more and concentrated his thoughts on living to complete that promise.

The second man came, so the third replaced him. Joey's eyes appeared hollow, as his mind was somewhere else. _He could almost hear the sounds of seagulls and the feeling of the waves rushing over his lower body while the third finished off. He could almost feel himself carry Serenity across the hot sands one last time as the fourth gripped onto him. The smell of a sushi bar led him and his sister down the beach. He pulled out his wallet and there was money in it, so he could buy anything his little sister would possibly want._ The fourth finished and the leader started yelling at him, but Joey could only hear _volleyball players and friendly taunts being exchanged between the opposing teams._

"This kid is gone. He's pretty broken in. Probably won't even remember it." The leader kicked Joey for good measure and walked off with his cronies down the dark ally.

The kick jolted Joey out of his altered reality. He woke, bodily fluids and blood dripping down his backside. He saw his pants and managed to crawl over to them and put them on.

He lay in the alley until the sun rose, his own tears the lullaby that lulled him to sleep.**  
**


End file.
